


Winonation Hunger Games

by 7MeansMagic



Category: winonation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7MeansMagic/pseuds/7MeansMagic
Summary: Hey girls, I wrote the first day, pls lemme know what you girls think. I was thinking if the writing needs some clock notes, bc many things could be happening at the same time. Sorry for the ppl that already died :(
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey girls, I wrote the first day, pls lemme know what you girls think. I was thinking if the writing needs some clock notes, bc many things could be happening at the same time. Sorry for the ppl that already died :(

Disclaimers:  
\- Unfortunately many of you will die very soon, because that’s always a thing in the hunger games, lots of people die at the cornucopia in the first day, pls don’t be upset if you die soon and keep reading.  
\- I will try to build interesting stories for everyone, but the main characters are Elli and Aimee, because it all started because of them and their gay shit.  
\- There will be a lot of gay stuff but no sex because they are an underage couple and that would be messed up for a 22 yo to write about.  
\- The arena will be a mix of the two from the original story: a regular forest with an artificial sea surrounding it.  
\- Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be in your favor!

Chapter 1  
The tributes were in their positions at the arena. All of them, filled with adrenaline, noticed they had to swim to the actual arena. Aimee was a total mix of feelings: she was expecting a desert arena, which would be good because no mosquitos, but bad because her pale complexion couldn’t take the sun rays. Now she faced water and a forest. She had read about swimming in the preparations for the hunger games, but had never swam before.

5 4 3 2 1

They heard a very loud horn and all of them jumped into the water and swam. Most of them had trouble with the salt in the eyes and were slowed down. The tributes Elli and Katie, of course from district 4, got to the cornucopia first.  
Elli got a small backpack and a spear and ran to the forest as fast as she could. Katie was still looking for what she was going to pick for herself when Samy got to the cornucopia, grabbed the closest knife she found and thew it, reaching right between her ribs. Katie fell to the ground and a minute later, the cannon was heard. Katie was dead.  
After Samy, Annie, Veronica, Gabrielle, Bella, Meral, Sara and Catarina got to the cornucopia. Annie got to herself a bow and sat in the middle of the cornucopia along with Samy. They were the careerists. Veronica got to herself many small knives and joined Annie and Samy. Sara got to herself a very big knife, almost like a sword, and ran to the trees. Catarina got to herself two knives, a backpack, an axe and ran to the forest. Bella got some ropes, a medium sized knife and some food supplies and ran to the forest.  
Gabrielle got into physical fight with Veronica, but punched Veronica in the throat and she couldn’t breathe. Gabrielle got to herself some ropes, two axes and… got an arrow in the arm, shot by Annie. She ran as fast as she could to the forest, with the arrow still in place.  
“You should have killed her” said Samy, looking to Annie. She replied “She won’t go far with that arm… the watchers want a show, and I’m giving it to them” Annie smiled and winked, like she wasn’t talking to Samy, but to the sponsors. Samy lost the eye contact with a stiff expression.  
Sadie got to the cornucopia and got an arrow to her eye. A cannon was heard. “See? Dead… and a show” said Annie, having fun. While that, Aimee was far behind them, got something like a small cooler and a small backpack and ran to the forest. She wasn’t noticed.  
Barbora went from a close spot of Aimee’s and got to herself a bow and arrows, and left quickly.  
Meral got to herself a two backpacks and a bow, when she was leaving the cornucopia she got an arrow in her thigh, she kept running but slower, while Annie was preparing the next shot, Samy asked her to do it. Annie handled the bow and Samy shot her in the hand. “Damn it” complained Samy. She wanted to shoot to kill. Annie judged her mentally but didn’t want to make Samy angry, so she said nothing. Meral kept running until she got to the forest, hid behind a tree so she could recover from the pain, looking at her bleeding hand with arrow crossing it. Tears were falling down her face and with the healthy hand she was coving her mouth so she wouldn’t make sounds. Before she knew, someone put her in a sleeper hold. It was Anaïs. Her strategy to not go to the cornucopia had worked. She held Meral until she stopped fighting. A cannon was heard. Meral was dead. Now Anaïs had a bow, ten arrows, some jerk beef, two glasses of water, two small knives, a blanket and a rope. She joined it all in one backpack, got the bow and arrows and went to find a safer place.  
It took quite a long time for Lily to come out of the water. She didn’t go to the cornucopia. She kept walking into the forest looking for Aimee. She called for her once in a while. Then she bumped into Bianca, who also didn’t go to the cornucopia. “Please don’t kill me!” asked Lily. Bianca could’ve punched her few but she was a total bambi that Bianca felt pity. “Look you gotta stop screaming for people, I could hear you from far”. “Sorry”, answered Lily “it’s just that me and Aimee said we’d be together now I can’t find her… I don’t know what I’m gonna do alone here” Bianca hugged her. “C’mon I’ll try to protect you. Let’s find a wood stick that we can use as weapon”.  
While that two cannons were heard in a row. Jo and Bee drowned.  
Jay, Paula, Mya and Mina came out of the water together. They ran to the forest, planning on the next day to go to the cornucopia get some supplies.  
The night came to the Hunger Games. Katie, Sadie, Meral, Jo and Bee’s faces were projected on the sky. They all went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Aimee woke up and got her equipaments and went to the sea fetch some water. The “mini cooler” she got was actually a mini desalinization machine. She just had to bomb it manually a few times and the sweet water came from the tube.  
But then, Aimee saw someone in the water. Very wisely she said out loud: “Hey idiot, don’t pee in the water! This is a desalinization machine not a de-pee-linization! Or whatever! Look I’m just trying to say this is very anti-hygienic so get the fuck out of the water!... Please”  
Aimee’s heart was pounding. This brunette girl came out of the water, with a spear with two almost dead fishes, with tanned skin, curvy and with these beautiful thick lips. Aimme almost let her machine drop, so nervous and jaw dropped. How could a potential murderer be so beautiful?   
Elli stopped close to Aimee, she was way taller. “I wasn’t peeing. I was fishing.” Then she walked away from her. Aimee’s voice went weirdly high-pitched “Do we have to fight? Cause, you know, I didn’t eat breakfast yet so it means you have a lot of advantage” she nervously laughed. Elli answered: “I’m not fighting you, you’re unarmed”  
Aimee replied: “Oh is that a problem? I have a knife over there, just lemme fetch it”  
Elli pointed her spear to Aimee’s throat, the fishes weirdly shaking and splashing some drops of water to Aimee’s face. “You small, need big weapon”  
“Well, if you could do the kindness of changing weapons with me, it would quite ethic of your part”  
Elli hitted Aimee’s head “Stupid girl, someone might have stolen your knife by now”  
“Ouch! No they haven’t” Aimee ran to check her stuff “Uhm, well, I wouldn’t say someone stole it, I might just have forgotten where I left”  
Elli rolled her eyes and kept walking away. She heard a cannon.  
“Hey you are really going to walk away? Seriously?” Said Aimee running holding her machine. “I’m quite dangerous, you know? I might pull a Krav Maga super cool move and-”  
Elli punched her in the nose making her fall in the send. Aimee needed a few seconds to recover from the pain. Her nose was bleeding.  
“Ok, first of all, rude. Second, if I had the exoskeleton that is in that fucking cornucopia I’d be invincible. So why don’t you let yourself stay hydrated with my water desalinization machine just until I can get the exoskeleton? Then we could finish this fight like two civilized ladies.”  
“You talk weird. What is Krav Maga? What is exoskeleton?” Elli was curious. She heard another cannon.  
“Krav Maga is a military marcial art, created by the end of WW2”  
“That you obviously don’t know”  
“Shut up. And exoskeleton is a machine to strengthen the articulations”  
“I don’t get. Like physical therapy?”  
“No! Do I look like someone that needs physical therapy?”  
“You do”  
“Shut up”  
“Your posture is awful”  
“Strengthen the articulations like fucking iron man! I could jump 3 meters high, smash brains with a punch!”  
Elli didn’t know how much of that was true, but she could see Aimee was completely harmless, and she could be useful, at least to watch her sleep. She heard another cannon. Elli was nervous and wanted to stop talking and start moving.  
“Ok, we’ll go to cornucopia. Now clean this blood”  
“Well you could do the kindness to clean yourself, since you’re the one who did the mess. My mom always says, if you made it dirty, you must clean”  
“Shut up”  
“Ok”  
Someone was running towards them. It was Mina.  
Elli threw her spear with fishes and got her in the lower part of her neck.   
Aimee went desperate.  
“You killed her! I saw someone die! What the fuck! What the actual fuck! This is no videogame! Videogame killing is fun! What if she just wanted to be friends?! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck”  
“Did you hear the cannons? She killed her friends, Aimee. There isn’t such thing as friends here!”  
“How can you be so sure?!” Aimee was crying.  
Elli grabbed her by the suit.  
“Look at her hand! A fucking bloody knife. Do you need more proof, Miss Lawyer?”  
“The correct term would attorney, but ok, that makes sense.”  
“Look at me, fucking look at me!” Elli grabbed her by the jaw. “This is all you are going to see from now on. So get use to it and get your fucking shit together before I fucking kill you myself”  
The threat was enough to calm Aimee down.  
She heavily breathed for a while and said: “Ok, but just let me throw up some”  
Aimee started to make vomit moves, and Elli rolled her eyes “You have nothing in your stomach, you said it yourself”  
“That doesn’t mean I’m not nauseous…”  
Aimee threw up some bile, stood up, took a deep breath, spat for the last time and said: “Ok, now I’m ready.”  
Elli giggled a little and walked along with Aimee into the forest, both holding their stuff. On Elli’s backpack there was a lighter, a knife, a blanket and some jerked beef. She used the knife to cut some sashimis for them.  
Aimee said: “Eww, I’m not eating that.”  
“Cmon, it’s sashimi. Quite fresh, look.”  
“No, I’m not eating something raw and potentially with some human blood on it. Can you imagine the diseases? All sorts of hepatitis, maybe some parasites, maybe even salmonella… is salmonella a fish thing? I don’t recall right now because my brain isn’t functioning properly since I saw someone dying in front of me”  
Elli sighed.  
“Ok, fuck it, more for me”  
She started to eat the fish, putting two slices on her mouth at once.  
“Hmm, this white fish tastes just like salmon… do you think they created this species just for the hunger games?  
Aimee looked at it quite worried.  
“Ok maybe just one… I have all my vaccines… I guess my body can take it. Maybe if the sponsors send me some immunity pills it would be great too”  
Elli took two more and put in her mouth. Aimee complained: “Hey!”  
Elli replied: “You stupid, don’t waste this kind of help with immunity pills. You can clean your fucking blood after you win this thing, now what you gonna is burning medicine, stitches, maybe a blood donation”  
“Aha! But how am I going to fight with a fever?”  
“Ok, I give up”  
“See? I always have good points. And I was eating it for the protein but damn, fish is actually really good! Is fish always like this?”  
Elli choked.  
“Wait, you’ve never eaten fish in your whole life? Seriously? What do you guys eat in 3? Tree bark?”  
Aimee laughed. “No, mostly powdered food. Parents don’t have time to cook because they are working, children don’t have time to cook because they are studying… It’s great, we can balance our macros very precisely, also it’s great because it’s not noisy for the library. Everyone eats in the library, only freshmans and losers eat on the cafeteria. Well, actually, the junior engineering eat at their labs, that’s the only acceptable exception, but everyone reads and solve math problems while drinking their shakes”  
Elli didn’t understand much.  
“What is macros? And what is library?”  
Aimee laughed again.   
“You’re joking, right?” she saw Elli’s expression. “Ok, uhm, books? We have this huge place with books, hundreds of it. We’ll be able to study with internet a few years after high school, cause you know, we are a district, freedom of speech isn’t much our thing. Then we study. We learn from those books as much as we can. Math, biology, physics, chemistry, geology… The more brilliant you are, the less you have to work and the more you are going to make, an if you’re really stupid… well… some people say you are left for starvation, some people say you are killed. Not sure, but my theory is that people are left alone in the forest with no resources, and some animal or just dehydration and starvation kills the person. Oh my god, I just realized that’s me”  
Elli laughed. “Yep, that’s you with no knife.”   
“How come you don’t know what is a library? Can’t you write and read?”  
“Of course I can write and read” said Elli, a little offended.  
“Then how?”  
“My mom taught me, writing on the sand”  
“And how do you know all these fishes? And how to fish them?”  
“Fishing!” Elli noticed it wasn’t self explanatory for Aimee. “We live in this shack by the beach, when the sun rises, me and my family go on a boat and fish the big fish and shrimp for the capitol. Small fishes are for us. On weekends we dive to find pearls, when we find them, we can have a big fish. So that’s my life. Go on a boat, jump from the boat, swim back and forth, get in the boat. Sell the fish to the capitol, go home, cut fish, cook fish, eat fish. It’s not complicated, you get used to it.”  
“Yeah, like math” Aimee said excited.  
“Yeah, like math” repeated Elli, comprehensive.  
Both kept eating silently, trying to understand each others worlds. Elli couldn’t stop thinking how much she judged people from 3, but their way of surviving was to sit on a chair and read while their muscles soften. They also had to make their sacrifices. Like their backs and food. Elli found so sad that moms from 3 didn’t have time to cook. They probably didn’t have time to sleep much either. Elli’s family would sleep a few hours after the sun dawned and could get up right in the first sun rays. Even the worst fishman in 4 wasn’t killed. He could survive with one or two small fishes now and then, or even begging some. People would never die from starvation. People weren’t stressed. Now her shitty life seemed quite good compared to Aimee’s.  
Aimee was trying to understand how it would be a life without all she had in 3. Without libraries, without complex math, just sand, sea, fish. She wondered if they had electricity. Probably not. She got worried how it would be a life without electricity. She dreamed to be a great inventor, like a sort of new propeller or artificial gravity for space stations. She thought that was the only way of living a good life. But then the idea of beach, sun, real food… that could be a good life. Aimee looked at the artificial sky and realized that since she became a teenager she didn’t look at the sky anymore.  
“Hey Elli”  
“Yes?”  
“Do you think this fake sky looks like real sky or nah?”  
“It’s fake? Yeah it does. Looks like spring sky in 4. Why?”  
“Just… nothing.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I decided to unkill Mya so she could be part of this chapter. I hope you guys like it.

Bella slept all night on the highest part of a tree. She tried to come out of the tree very silently, she knew she had to do something interesting or the capitol would send some “entertaining” towards her. She had her two axes with her, she planned on killing someone.  
Then, she jumped from the lowest branch and fell into a PIT, that was disguised with some leaves.  
“What the fuck?” she thought.  
Sara came from the shadows, laughing really hard.  
Bella was really grumpy. “Oh come on!”  
Trying to hold her laugh, Sara said: “you know, your food cans are really noisy. I could hear you from far. I followed the sound and I found this heavy sleeper. You sleep really heavy, you know? I started digging this pit at night, the sponsors sent me this shovel and I could do it even faster. You didn’t hear a thing.  
“Uhm, hey Sara… You are going to leave me alone, right? Maybe a mutt will appear and kill me, you know, you don’t wanna waste that much energy this early in the morning.”  
“Oh yeah?” Sara leaned down and poked Bella with her blade on the cheek. “Why not?” she poked the shoulder. “Do I seem lazy to you?” she poked again. “Do I?” she poked one more time. “Do I?” she poked again.  
Bella started to cry. “Please stop! Let’s fight! That will be interesting for the viewers. Please, please let’s fight”  
“Nah” Sara replied ironically. She did a fast move with her blade and cut Bella’s throat. She put her hands on her neck, trying to stop the blood. In a few seconds, Bella fell to her knees, and a couple seconds later, her body fell to the ground. A cannon was heard. Bella was dead.  
Sara smirked, she had some of Bella’s blood splashed on her face. She went down the pit and chopped one of Bella’s arms, looked for a camera, smiled and said “Breakfast!”

***

Bianca and Lily looked for some berries for lunch. Lily told Bianca about her life in 3, how she loved powdered berries, and how healthy blueberries and cranberries were. Bianca didn’t understand much of that talking, but she was glad she didn’t have to eat powdered everything. They ate jerked beef and the berries, and Bianca felt so responsible for Lily, because she was naïve and harmless like a lamb. A lamb ready to be killed. Lily laid her head on Bianca’s lap and Bianca played with Lily’s hair, trying to give her a little bit of not being in that nightmare.  
They heard steps. Bianca’s heart started pounding.   
“Well, well. Look what we’ve got here.”  
It was Sara.  
“Lily, run!” The two girls got up and ran towards their right, holding hands so Lily could be faster. Sara was close to them and Bianca knew she couldn’t stop now.  
“Bianca, please leave me, I can’t run anymore!” screamed Lily.  
“No!” replied Bianca. She could feel that Lily was slowing down and soon would fall to the ground, so she got a rope and climbed a tree, got the rope passed through a branch and started to pull Lily right on time when Sara arrived, and she almost hit Lily with her blade. Sara’s district didn’t have trees, only grass and low plants for the livestock, so she didn’t know how to climb trees.  
“Bianca! I’m not gonna make it! I can’t hold the rope!” screamed Lily.  
“Yes, you can!”  
“My hands hurt! My arms won’t hold much longer!”  
Sara stared at Lily like she was prey.  
Bianca screamed “Don’t give up!”  
Lily started to cry. “I’m gonna die anyway. There’s no way I’m gonna win this game… I don’t wanna drag you to the grave too. Bianca, thank you. Please win for me.” Lily loosen the rope and feel to the ground. Sara chopped her head and more violent stabs, covering her with blood. She opened her arms a little and took a deep breath, like she was feeling blessed.  
She sat in a place where she could comfortably watch on Bianca, waiting for her to come down the tree. Sara stayed up all night watching on Bianca.

***

When it was still evening, Mya was wandering through the forest, desperate and with some blood on her suit. She had scratches on her face. She met Catarina. She raised her axe ready to fight but Mya raised her hands to show that she was unarmed. “Please don’t attack me” she begged. Catarina put the axe down.  
“What happened?”  
“Mina killed Paula and Jay. She was going to kill me too, but Jay sacrificed himself for me. He fought until his last breath so I could escape and kill her later.”  
“Mina is dead now.”  
“I know”  
“Now what?”  
“I don’t know… Maybe we could team up?”  
Catarina had a stiff expression, like she was analyzing everything about Mya.  
“How did Paula die?” Catarina asked. Something in her tone of voice was telling Mya that it was a test. A wrong word or movement could mean death. She took a deep breath, nervously.  
“Look, Jay, Paula, Mina and I were teaming up, we were walking together in the forest, relaxed because we had one another-”  
“Never relax in the Hunger Games”  
“I know, it was stupid. We were. In ten minutes walking, Mina stabbed Paula in the liver and cut my arm. Jay tried to stop her and they started to fight. Jay told me to run and I ran. I heard his cannon when I was already far from the fight.”  
“And no weapon?”  
“I let my knife on the floor in the middle of the confusion. Paula was caring the other supplies”  
“Stupid”  
“I know”  
“You look mediocrely strong so I’ll let you stay. Let’s camp. Tomorrow morning I’ll make a wooden spear to you.”  
“Oh my God, thank you” Mya put both hands to her mouth, in relief.  
Catarina smiled and got close to her. They walked side by side for while, and they decided to camp. They made a fireplace to warm them up.  
The faces from the deaths of the day started to appear. Only Bella’s face.  
Catarina offered some food she had in the backpack, a weird brown-grayish paste.   
They ate it in silence. Catarina could feel a strange electricity in the air. Something was off.  
She laid in the ground, said good night to Mya and closed her eyes, but she couldn’t sleep. She kept like that for a while to force herself to sleep. A few minutes later, she heard Mya opening the backpack. Catarina opened one eye discretely. She had her back to Catarina, wearing the backpack and with the knife on her hands and the axe on the ground, close to her. Catarina wondered if she was just going to leave her or kill her too. The knife in her hand was a loud answer in her opinion.  
Catarina moved smoothly towards her and pushes her foot, making her fall with face to the ground. Mya attacked her with the knife, cutting her outer part of the thigh.  
“Never relax in the Hunger Games” said Mya.  
Mya moved her hand to stab Catarina in the chest, but Catarina was faster and grabbed her hand and put it in the fireplace.  
Mya yelled in pain. Catarina took advantage that Mya was still recovering from the pain and crawled to get the axe. Mya saw Catarina doing it and tried to crawl away, but Catarina stabbed her in the neck. Mya made noises choking in blood. Her blood also splashed everywhere, painting Catarina’s face.  
Still angry and filled with adrenaline, Catarina stabbed her once, twice, three times in the chest, making more blood splash violently.  
A cannon was heard. Mya was dead. And Catarina covered in blood.


End file.
